


Incendios forestales

by Erelbrile



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Evento Promptatón, Latin Hetalia, Other
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-07-01 08:38:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 34
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15770511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erelbrile/pseuds/Erelbrile
Summary: Un dibujo para el evento promptatón de la comunidad de Latin Hetalia con el prompt Fauna y Flora.





	Incendios forestales

**Author's Note:**

> Este concepto es un poco angst porque es algo que duele mucho: los incendios forestales. Basado en los incendios forestales que ocurren siempre en nuestro país y que ojalá dejen enseñanzas para que no se repitan más.

_"Quién no conoce el bosque chileno, no conoce este planeta. De aquellas tierras, de aquel barro, de aquel silencio, he salido yo a andar, a cantar por el mundo"_

—Pablo Neruda (el bosque chileno)

 

**Author's Note:**

> Para hacer el dibujo me basé en algunas plantas nativas y animales nativa.
> 
> Las flores que a Manuel/Chile le nacen del cabello son chilcos y los frutos redondos son los frutos del arrayán.
> 
> Las manchas en el cuerpo-tronco son manchas de musgo.
> 
> Su rostro está basado en el de un felino pequeño llamado guiña y lo que tiene en la boca se supone que es un colibrí.
> 
> En cuanto al color del cuerpo-tronco, me basé en algunos árboles con el tronco blanco y negro o blanco y gris que hay por acá, como el hualle.


End file.
